Grineer Asteroid Fortress
The Grineer Asteroid Fortress is a Grineer tile set, located primarily on the Kuva Fortress. Featuring heavily defended chambers and rooms built into dark asteroid rock, and adorned with the blood red ornaments signifying the royalty of the Grineer Queens, this tile set expresses the power and dominance of the Grineer over the Origin system. This tile set also incorporates the ability to use Archwings in select locations. Unique Enemies *Unique to this tile set are elite Kuva versions of normal Grineer troops, equipped with the most advanced weapons available to the Grineer. **Lancers are armed with Kohms. ** Elite Lancers are armed with Grinloks. ** Troopers are armed with Heks. ** Heavy Gunners are armed with Drakgoons. ** Powerclaws are equipped with Ripkas. * Special Kuva versions of Grineer Archwing enemies can attack players in open space areas on this tile set. Environment The Grineer Asteroid Fortress features lots of wide open areas with many side paths and alternate routes, making it ideal for Stealth gameplay. Areas exposed to space can have bridges and ziplines that allow passage out of enemy sight, while vertical heights and hidden tunnels grant lots of places from which to flank and ambush enemies. Defenses This tile set possesses a significant number of Fortress Scanners scattered throughout, which sweep back and forth over fixed areas with a visible orange pane of light. If the scanners detect a player, the room said sensors are located in will deploy various defensive turrets to deal with the threat. Several different turret types can be found within the tile set: * Gun Turrets, which are rapid fire weapons that can deliver a large volume of fire against Tenno. * Missile Turrets that fire explosive homing missiles. * Latcher Turrets that deploy large numbers of Latchers to swarm the enemy. * Flamethrower Turrets that usually protect stairwells and chokepoints. It is possible to destroy turrets, although they are significantly more resistant, than corpus analogues and will be replaced by new ones raised from the floor mechanisms beneath after a short time. Unlike their Corpus counterparts, the turrets will remain active for a set duration of time upon detecting players. Still, turrets can be temporarily deactivated by shutting down the alarm for a particular room via Hacking, and players can use the visible scanning beams to time their passage to avoid being detected. Mines Apart from active defenses, the Grineer Asteroid Fortress features a large number of explosive mines of various types, that can deal massive damage to players that trip them. There are two variants that can be encountered: * Land Mines, small mines that detonate when players are within the vicinity, dealing significant damage to everything caught in its blast. This mine can be destroyed from afar via any damaging attack. * Shrapnel Mines are large mines buried underground with a small portion visible on the surface. When a player is within the blast radius, the top of the mine is launched upwards into the air, which then showers the area below with lethal shrapnel in a large area. Unlike Land Mines, Shrapnel Mines are indestructible. Patch History }}